Ho Bisogno di te Altair yaoi
by GotCandy
Summary: It's hard trying to get Altair to focus on him more often. But it's all worth it in bed.


**Ho bisogno di te Altaï****r**

When you have something as special as being able to call a stubborn someone by their name instead of just an acronym, it was something to cherish. But a lot of people didn't get that. "Altaïr…" Ezio looked at him pointedly, he just grumbled in return. "Look at me" A sigh. "Come on, look at me." Altair finally turned lazily and looked at Ezio in the eyes. "What..?" Ezio had grown to love and accept his cold tone, it was emotionless like it was taught to be, and sometimes it was surprising how dull you could make an "I Love You' sound.

"What do you want child? I need to pay attention to the streets in case Borgia passes by…" Ezio smiled, always so preoccupied with work. "Altaïr… I miss you" He admitted simply. The older assassin made a grimace of confusion. "What do you want?" He quirked a displeased eyebrow and Ezio just chuckled. "Just you…"

"Hm.." Altaïr leaned in to kiss him and their lips touched briefly, enough for Ezio to appreciate. Really, how many people out there got to tell the best, coldest assassin that they'd miss them and receive a kiss? _They'd better be no one else…_

Altair kept looking beyond the edge of the building, looking closely at the people oblivious below. Ezio slyly crept up behind him and started passing his hand up the other's back. "What are you trying to accomplish..?" Ezio smiled a confident smirk. "Nothing…. Is it working?" Altair kept silent. His hands traveled around the older one's waist and held him in a loose hug. "You know Altair, I miss the days were you would fly in through a window and demand sex." Altair visibly stiffened. "Well, since I _am _human, after I had my first time with you after 3 years of nothing I was bound to always want it."

"So you used me until you were satisfied?"  
>"Don't be stupid child. You know well what I meant"<br>"Hmm… I'm going to start doing the same you know"  
>"What?"<br>"Raping you…"  
>"What? I never—"<p>

"Look I think that's Borgia!"

"Where? Let's go!"

Suddenly, Ezio was being pulled into a Leap of faith which he did not enjoy at all; falling from atop an old church building backwards into some random hay stack… yeah, no. Once down in safety, and after a lot of Italian cursing, Ezio smacked the master Assassin on the head. "I was KIDDING! _Dio_, you really are a _ridicolo_!" Altair stared at him confused through the hay. "So he's not there?" Ezio face palmed as much as he could under the hay "No, Altair! He's not! Agh… made me leap with no faith!" He kept on his tantrum as he tried to free himself from the hay with the other Assassin following suit. Altair stopped and looked at him intently. "Have you no faith in _me?_"

"Of course I do Altair but jeesh… You kind of made me swallow my heart"

"Is that possible?" Ezio rolled his eyes. "You really are an old man…" He smiled and motioned to hug him but Altair ignored and started scaling back up the building. Ezio stared dumbfounded at the spot where Altair was supposed to be standing at and gaped in disbelief. "Oh _hell _no, you did not just ignore **Ezio Auditore Da Firenze!" **Altair looked back from his scaling position and smirked. "I'm the only one that _can_…" Ezio just couldn't believe the nerve of him. He started following the scaling man up the tower, but his annoyance hadn't seized.

"You know I can just go to a whore house where I'm sure Christina or any other would very **kindly **receive me…" He said confidently "Go ahead, it would be the last time you would see the face of me" Ezio's throat grew a knot at just the thought of that and opted _not_. "Gosh, you take everything so personally" Altair stopped when he was close enough to another roof and jumped, Ezio followed. "I don't like the thought of **my property **being used for pleasure like a courtesan. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze is no longer for the public pleasure, but for **mine**." Ezio was in heaven, it wasn't every day Altair said things like that, so _proprietary _and _sexy_; honestly he was about to orgasm. Ezio though kept up his pressing to see how far he could take Altair. "That's not very fair to the ladies though, they had me first after all." Altair scowled.

"They can go to hell."

Altair crossed the street through a cable and calmly went down a ladder to start walking among the people, leaving Ezio star struck at the roof, where his last comment had left him either in ecstasy or just plain astonishment. _Altair… you're getting raped today. It's been far too long, 3 months maybe? Eh, it's more than a week so it's very, __**very **__long._

Ezio did a –proper- leap of faith and quickly followed Altair so he wouldn't lose track of the man. "Altair" He stopped the walking other by grabbing his shoulder "Let's go meet uncle Mario at the villa" Altair looked confused "Why must we go all the way over there? Did something happen?" Ezio smirked under his robes "Yes, I just got the message that he's requesting our help for some type of duty. Let's head to Christina's house first to clarify the reasons?" Altair quickly accepted. _Figures it would take __**work **__to convince him._

They quickly free ran, running over boxes, rooftops, cables and hanging platforms which resulted in them getting there in a matter of minutes. As expected, at knocking at the door courtesans greeted with certain excitement at what received them at their doorstep. "Oh, well this seems like it'll be fun" Altair scowled "Perverted woman, we're not here for games… We're looking for Christina" The whore pouted, not even felt the slightest insult to which Altair grimaced, what kind of women where these; with no self-respect? He could imagine Ezio answering that one _Whores, Altair, duh._

They walked in, all the whores turning their heads quickly and started approaching them. Ezio walked in front of his lover and addressed one of the courtesans, Altair watched intently. "Let's go upstairs _caro mio_, Christina awaits upstairs" Altair pushed Ezio as soon as he heard that to get him away from the whore's grasps; they were getting too touchy feely. Ezio walked towards a room, he guessed Christina had been sick and had been lying down but apparently that wasn't the case since the room was empty.

Ezio let him in and right after he took three steps he heard the door slam, lock and himself being pushed onto a bed. "Ezio, we have no time for games, we must meet up with Mario!" Ezio rolled his eyes "Come on old man, I thought you were smarter than that" Altair remained calm. "Ah, you're going to rape me" Ezio pouted "You know, you ruin the fun without doing anything" But he refused to give up and he pulled Altair higher up on the bed, sitting on him softly. He leaned in to the older assassin and kissed his temple slowly "Altair… I need you"

The latter swallowed heavily "Ezio… I—" He continued "Can't you see that I want to get away for a little and have you for myself like you claim you are?" Altair was getting a little hot under his robes. Then, with a sudden spur of strength that Ezio very well knows Altair possesses, he turned them over, his knee in between the other's legs. "Ezio, I love you" He smirked, finally. "I love you won't fix anything Altair, your cock will" Altair rolled his eyes "Such obsession…" Ezio laughed "Of course, it's delicious, big, perfect—" Altair leaned in slowly in that sensual way of his that was very unique to him. He would be soft and calm, but so powerful and demanding in the way he would make love, it would make all of Ezio's hopes to seduce the man miniscule. "Hush child, I **will **satisfy you"

Ezio shuddered.

Before Ezio had even met him, he could never imagine the legendary assassin having sex, even less making love. When Altair had composed from particles of the Apple after a light explosion, he was lost obviously set and ready to kill. Ezio, the unlucky host to his _visit _had to explain it all to him. It turns out the Altair that formed from the apple had been a piece of his soul that the apple had exchanged Altair for knowledge long ago. Ezio had never considered himself _homosexual _and Altair didn't even know the term, but for some reason, the legend Altair sleeping next to him, walking next to him, living and breathing with him had caused… different emotions within the young Casanova.

Altair had his fair share of fun once he grew accustomed to Florence, took him 4 years though. Ezio looked like Altair, which meant that of course Altair would have the _potential _to be man whore, courtesans where all over him once Ezio brought him to introduce him. But once at the courtesan's house, Ezio wasn't capable of letting Altair go with the two women he himself had recommended. It was quite an embarrassing scene.

"_Ezio, let go of him, we'll take care of him now" Ezio just stayed in shock, holding Altair's hand tightly. "No.." Altair just looked at him in confusion and understanding at the same time for some reason. "Ezio, if you do not wish me to go, then I won't" He was still in shock, looking at his own hand holding Altair's. __**Why can't I let him go with them! **__He looked up at him and blushed. BLUSHED! "I… Don't want you to go" the courtesans seemed angry but Ezio just took Altair out of that place and he ran away. "Altair, I'm so sorry I—I really don't know what's wrong—" And so Altair gave Ezio their first kiss._

It's been quite an interesting few years ever since, the first four years though, where just a blurry nightmare. Altair would just rather forget all the embarrassments he passed thanks to centuries of an age gap. Ezio didn't call him 'old man' for no reason, Altair wasn't only a wise old soul _(literally), _he was also centuries older than Ezio; from where things where from Heaven to Hell in difference. But the master assassin himself had said that he had grown to love Italy and its strange accents, and _Ezio _as well.

"Ezio…" That low sexy whisper of his, his Arab accent, his barely grown in stubble… Altair was perfect. "Don't stop, ever" Ezio, his borderline manly ponytail, his accent and charm; his suave attitude that drove Altair insane but made him fall madly in love as well. The woman he loved in his age didn't even compare to what he felt for the kid. He always said, Ezio is the most annoying, disobedient and stealth lacking person he's ever met but he's also the person that stole his heart and soul _(and the only person so far he's met that also likes men, only if you don't count the Leonardo kid whom he __**really **__dislikes)_.

"Harder…" Ezio groaned out lowly as Altair's thrusts became slower, more _sensual_. "No…" Ezio protested instantly. "Altair Ibn-La'Ahad!" The mentioned smiled and chuckled "I love when you say that… Ezio Auditore Da Firenze" Calm, smooth, _hoarse_, Altair's voice; he felt Ezio clench and he shuddered. Who knows what was going on outside of the room the two assassin's where in, but Altair couldn't be happier where he was right **now**; for all he knew, Borgia could be at the front door looking for a whore, but he didn't care… not when he was with _him._

Who would ever think Assassin's would be given the gift of making great love? It could last for hours for all they cared, it could be day and night, afternoon or twilight, as long as their bodies touched, grazed and caressed each other nothing else mattered. Altair's hands crept slowly down Ezio's waist. His fingers, rough from decades of scaling walls, handling weapons and assassinating all sorts of people, traveled through Ezio's surprisingly soft skin. His hands remained under Ezio's knees, pushing them back to lie against his chest. Altair went _deeper_.

"Ahh…-"  
>"Calm down, it could be worse" Devilish smirk<br>"Smart-ass old man"

He thrust harder and Ezio gasped, gripped onto Altair's shoulders tightly and growled. "Altair, you better start fucking moving **now** or I _will _make you pay for it" Oh and Altair did move. He started rocking his hips in all sort of speeds and directions; sometimes even purposefully missing his prostate just to spite his lover. Altair leaned his whole body in, applying more pressure and _depth,_ more sensuality to his _breath _as his lips approached Ezio's. "Kiss me already, _caro mio_"

Their lips touched; slightly chapped ones to silky smooth ones, equally as demanding and needy, their tongue's danced, slightly caressed against each other's moisture and fluids. They shared stories of their lust, unspoken lover's language and secrets in code. Scar to scar, the kisses toned down their intensity, became sweeter and gentler as Altair's thrusts became smooth and delicate, more passionate than rough. Ezio was more turned on than ever. His cock stuck under his robes and between their bodies, rubbing constantly with Altair's inhuman strength in his thrusts, _suffocating_ in the most delicious musk of his own sex. Altair had to take care of him… and **soon**.

"Altair, baby please. I can't take it anymore. I need to come…" Altair seemed displeased. "It's too soon _amore_" Ooh, Ezio loved that, but he growled and sat up, Altair still hovering over him. "Altair Ibn-La'Ahad! _**Look**_at me" Ezio pulled his own member out from in between the robes to show his moist, very noticeably hard, erection. "_Ti voglio, _and I'm not kidding. _Caro mio, per favore_" Altair only smiled caringly, grabbing his erection and stroking him slowly. Ezio sighed sensually and slowly leaned back, his back arching slowly of the pleasure.

"Più, Altair, più!"

"_You're stealth has improved. You've come a long way my disciple. I'm proud" He walked over to the young man, almost a decade under his age and placed a hand over his head. "I owe you lunch, you deserve it" Altair smiled proudly of Ezio, so young and mischievous. "Cool, sounds fair enough. What we having though…?" Ezio smirked and leaned against little doorway that lead to the main street in the city. "It's your call this time Ezio…" The younger smiled, and Altair didn't like it one bit._

"_Maestro… dammi di più" Altair explored his student's neck and discovered his scent, the rebellious taste of clearly illegal alcohol in his mouth and some sort of mint. The scent that emanated from him took over his senses and slowly surged to his brain succeeding in driving him insane. His body pushed closed to the younger ones, his mouth so closed they had a kiss without contact, and a hand caressing his sex tirelessly. The student's hand went behind his head, still under his robe to pull his hair as he bit his lip, a rougher side to their encounter including Altair's incessant thrusting against his own boner._

"_This is so wrong but… niente __è__vero, tutto __è__permesso._

_Ho bis__ogno di te… Altair"_


End file.
